Cintaku Bersemi Ketika Ngawas UN
by Dianzu
Summary: Ujian nasional membawaku pada jodohku. [oneshot; hunhan / exo]


**_Disclaimer_** : _seluruh tokoh milik agensi dan keluarga masing-masing. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun yang saya dapat. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Menggunakan bahasa yang sedikit tidak baku. Menggunakan latar Indonesia. Nama sekolah hanya karangan. Maafkan jika ending tidak jelas dan terburu-buru_

 ** _Pair_** : _Sehun/Luhan_

 ** _Genre_** : _Romance/Humor_

 ** _Warning_** : _OOC, Shounen-ai, TYPO, Lokal!AU_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

— **Cintaku Bersemi Ketika Ngawas UN** —

.

Pelaksanaan Ujian Nasional tinggal sehari lagi. Maka Luhan bersiap untuk mengawas di luar sekolah.

Luhan itu—guru Biologi dari SMA Bangsa Mulia. Biasa dipanggil 'Pak Luhan' sama anak-anak murid (ya, walaupun sesungguhnya mereka sedikit tidak rela memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Pak. Ketimbang begitu, lebih baik dipanggil Bu Luhan). Wajahnya cantik, sifatnya amat keibuan, dan baik hati.

Kini, ia ditugaskan untuk mengawas di SMA Garuda; sekolah nomor satu di daerah Jakarta. Lihat saja pagar hitam yang berdiri kokoh dengan gedung-gedung tingkat tiga. Lapangan yang amat luas.

Luhan memasuki ruang ujian. Tahun ini, Ujian Nasional menggunakan komputer. Maka dari itu diberi beberapa sesi untuk para murid. Dan, kebetulan Luhan kedapatan mengawas sesi pertama.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." sapa Luhan. Berusaha mengakrabkan diri pada murid.

Semua murid menjawab dengan antusias. Mereka begitu berseri-seri melihat wajah anggun Luhan ketika tersenyum. Membuat hati mereka meleleh katanya. _Memangnya hati bisa meleleh_?

Sang guru cantik mulai membagikan kertas coret-coretan. Lalu kembali berkata, "Sambil menunggu _token_ nya, lebih baik diperiksa kembali kartu ujiannya."

Semua murid sibuk memeriksa kartu ujian. Luhan duduk di tempat guru. Kembali memeriksa kertas absensi siswa. Oh iya, dirinya kini tersadar. Sejak awal dia hanya sendiri mengawas di ruang ini. Di mana guru SMA Garuda?

Tapi Luhan tak mementingkan itu. Ia kembali fokus pada kertas absensi siswa. Tetapi telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam ruang (jadi, dalam ruangan terdapat ruangan lagi).

Oh, ternyata ada guru di situ.

Luhan bersiap menyapa sang guru SMA Garuda. Memberikan kesan baik untuk hari terakhir Ujian Nasional.

Guru itu keluar. Dengan wajah dingin.

Ia langsung menulis _token_ di papan tulis tanpa tersenyum padanya. Adakah yang salah dari penampilan Luhan?

Luhan lantas tersenyum kikuk. Ia dilanda kebingungan sekarang. Tersenyum tak dibalas, tak senyum takut disangka sombong.

Guru itu langsung duduk di samping Luhan. Masih dengan wajah yang datar, ia memeriksa beberapa berkas. Luhan memperhatikan dari samping; ia sangat tampan, raut wajahnya memang dingin, rahangnya begitu kentara, dan tubuhnya lebih tinggi ketimbang dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Lamunan Luhan buyar seketika. Ia tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan, "T-tidak,"

"Jika ada masalah, katakan saja."

Luhan mengangguk dengan canggung. Sungguh, tiga hari yang lalu ia juga mengawas di sekolah lain—tapi tidak sekikuk ini. Apa mungkin karena SMA Garuda adalah sekolah ternama yang membuat guru-gurunya terlihat amat serius?

Tidak juga, tadi Luhan sudah bercanda dengan salah satu guru di SMA Garuda; Park Chanyeol.

Tubuh ringkih Luhan bangkit dari kursi. Lalu mulai membagikan kertas absensi siswa. Ia melirik ke arah guru dingin itu—masih sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas kertas.

Kemudian, ia keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sungguh, Luhan dibuat bingung dan canggung. Namun ia berusaha tidak mengubris. Pria itu kembali duduk di kursi guru. Lalu mengawasi murid-murid ujian.

"Jangan lirik-lirik ya," ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum.

Beberapa menit, ujian berjalan dengan lancar. Luhan sesekali berjalan dan melihat murid-murid yang sedang menghitung. Mereka begitu serius.

"Pak!" keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara salah satu murid yang berbicara kencang.

Luhan melangkah mendekati, "Ya, ada apa?"

"Komputernya mati."

Benar. Komputernya mati. Layarnya hanya memperlihatkan warna hitam. Luhan tidak mengerti cara membenarkan komputer yang rusak. Luhan kan guru Biologi, bukan guru Komputer.

"Ah, sebentar Bapak panggilkan Bapak guru yang tadi—eum, siapa namanya?" tanya Luhan.

Serentak murid-murid menjawab, "Pak Sehun."

 _Oh, jadi namanya Sehun_ ; batin Luhan.

Segeralah Luhan bergerak untuk memanggil Sehun, "Pak Sehun. Komputernya ada yang mati."

Luhan melihat Sehun tengah membawa beberapa kertas. Lalu ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Luhan menyusul di belakang, "Biar saya taruh kertasnya." Luhan berniat membantu Sehun yang tengah terburu-buru.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sehun singkat. Lalu berjalan menuju komputer yang mati.

Luhan menaruh kertas milik Sehun di atas meja. Lalu ia kembali melangkah menuju komputer yang mati. Dilihatnya Sehun yang amat serius dan cekatan. Diam-diam Luhan sedikit terpesona.

Lupakan saja yang terakhir.

Dirinya berada tepat di belakang Sehun. Maka, ketika Sehun berbalik badan, tatapan mereka langsung berjumpa. Begitu dekat dan membuat jantung Luhan berdegup keras. Tatapan Sehun begitu tajam—membuat Luhan salah tingkah sendiri. Deru napasnya terasa. Benar-benar tampan guru yang satu ini.

"M—maaf," Luhan yang tersadar lantas mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menunduk, wajahnya yang putih telah berbalut warna kemerahan.

Sehun sendiri tak berbicara apapun. Ia lalu kembali keluar dari ruangan. Komputer sudah nyala kembali. Luhan kemudian berkata, "Pak Sehun itu guru Komputer ya?"

"Bukan Pak, dia guru Kimia."

Luhan terkejut bukan main. Oh, yang benar saja. Seorang guru Kimia begitu handal dalam mengurus komputer.

 _Sangat keren, dia sangat bisa diandalkan_ ; batin Luhan sekali lagi.

Kemudian Luhan duduk. Menatap para murid yang kembali mengerjakan soal ujian. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum simpul membayangkan Sehun. Dia sangat mempesona, kharismanya begitu kuat, wajah dinginnya yang membuat jantung berdebar-debar. Ah, Luhan malu sendiri dibuat.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampakkan sosok guru yang tengah tersenyum.

"Pak Chanyeol?"

Luhan senang, akhirnya ia punya teman berbincang. Chanyeol melambai dari depan pintu, lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan, "Bagaimana rasanya mengawas dengan Pak Sehun?"

"Ya..." Luhan hanya tertawa setelahnya, "Oh iya, Pak Sehun ke mana memangnya?"

"Ada urusan, dia memang sibuk." ucap Chanyeol. Luhan hanya mangut-mangut.

"Sebenarnya, Pak Sehun itu orang yang perhatian—ya, walau memang kelihatan cuek sih."

Seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Luhan, Chanyeol kembali bercerita, "Sebenarnya, Pak Sehun ingin akrab lho dengan Pak Luhan."

Otak Luhan mendadak buntu. Dia diam tanpa kata. Guru dingin macam Sehun ingin akrab dengannya?

"Tapi—kenapa?"

"Katanya Pak Luhan cantik. Pak Sehun jadi suka deh."

Ah, yang benar saja. Biasanya Luhan sangat sensitif jika ada yang mengatakan wajahnya cantik. Tapi sekarang... wajah Luhan jadi merona dibuat, "Ah, Pak Chanyeol bisa saja..."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan. Sangat menggemaskan. Pantas saja Sehun berkata seperti itu ( _kan jadi ada hasrat untuk menikung_ ).

"Pak Chanyeol, bisakah Anda mengawas di ruang 2?" salah satu guru—Kim Minseok datang ke ruang 1.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin di sini—karena ada Luhan. Tapi ya, sekarang sedang ada tugas negara. Jadi mana bisa dibantah, "Yasudah. Saya ke sana. Pak Luhan, saya tinggal ya?"

"Iya Pak Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa." sahut Luhan manis.

Chanyeol menyusul Minseok ke ruang 2. Luhan kembali sendirian sekarang.

Tidak juga, karena Sehun sudah datang kembali.

Luhan dibuat gugup sekarang. Entah kenapa semenjak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi, Luhan merasa berdebar ketika dekat dengan Sehun. Ya, Sehun duduk tepat di sebelah Luhan. Raut wajahnya masih datar.

' _Katanya Pak Luhan cantik. Pak Sehun jadi suka deh_.'

Luhan memukul kepalanya perlahan. Bisa-bisanya ia terpikir oleh candaan Chanyeol tadi.

Tunggu, yang tadi itu candaan atau bukan ya?

"Kenapa?"

Suara dingin itu menggema di ruangan. Sehun bertanya, menatap pada Luhan yang terlihat kebingungan. Wajahnya masih sama, tidak ada perubahan, "T—tidak."

Bel berbunyi. Ujian Nasional telah berakhir. Murid-murid bersorak. Mereka mulai _logout_ dari komputer. Luhan merasa senang melihat semuanya senang. Lalu ia berdiri, "Jangan lupa di- _logout_ ya komputernya." ucapnya lembut.

Semua mengangguk. Lalu suara tepukan keras membuat mereka diam. Itu tepukan Sehun. Ia berdiri sembari menatap tajam para murid.

"Hari ini. Adalah hari terakhir kalian menjalankan Ujian Nasional."

Semuanya diam. Yang mereka tahu—Sehun itu dingin dan tak banyak bicara (kecuali ketika mengajar). Suaranya begitu tegas. Ia kembali berkata, "Jaga kesehatan dan pulang dengan hati-hati. Sukses selalu anak-anakku."

Yang pertama, semua murid sempat bingung. Karena—guru yang mereka anggap _killer_ kini mendoakan mereka. Semuanya tersenyum senang.

Dan yang Luhan dapatkan adalah—senyum tipis yang terpatri pada wajah dingin Sehun.

' _Menawan_.'

.

Kini Luhan duduk di halte depan SMA Garuda. Menunggu sang adik menjemput.

Sebenarnya, tadi Chanyeol sudah menawarkan tumpangan, tapi ditolak secara halus oleh Luhan; tidak enak hati katanya.

Sesekali Luhan menggoyangkan kaki yang menggantung pada kursi halte. Ia melirik ponsel beberapa kali. Padahal jarak antara rumahnya dan SMA Garuda bisa dikatakan lebih dekat ketimbang dari SMA Bangsa Mulia.

"Ke mana anak itu..."

Sang adik laki-laki—Taehyung tak kunjung datang. Luhan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda datangnya Taehyung.

Oh, ada pesan masuk.

 _Kak Luhan naik ojek online saja. Aku mendadak ada urusan di kampus._

Yang benar saja. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu dan Taehyung baru memberikan kabar sekarang.

"Belum pulang?"

Luhan menengok ke sebelah. Terpampang Sehun yang mulai duduk, "Pak Sehun?!"

Mereka hanya berdua. Duduk di halte. Melihat banyaknya transportasi yang lewat di depan mata. Luhan bingung harus berbuat apa. Lihat saja tadi ketika mereka mengawas—benar-benar canggung.

"Maaf membuat Anda tidak nyaman tadi."

Luhan spontan menengok ke arah Sehun, "T—tidak kok. Hehe."

Bohong jika Luhan berkata seperti itu. Buktinya saja mereka sekarang masih canggung, "Pak Sehun sendiri tidak pulang?"

"Saya mau pulang sekarang."

Luhan hanya mangut-mangut, "Dijemput juga?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Saya bawa mobil."

Luhan kembali tersenyum canggung. Duh, susah sekali mengajak bercanda guru yang satu ini.

"Anda sendiri kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Saya sebenarnya menunggu adik untuk dijemput, tapi dia malah ada urusan di kampus." ujar Luhan.

Sehun menatap sekilas, "Mau bareng?"

Eh?

"Mau bareng, tidak?"

Luhan mengerjap mata beberapa kali. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Tidak usah Pak. Nanti merepotkan." ucap Luhan. Ya memang benar, ia takut merepotkan Sehun.

Lantas, kini Sehun menatap Luhan. Sebenarnya tatapan biasa, hanya saja matanya begitu tajam hingga membuat Luhan gugup, "Kebetulan saya tidak menerima penolakan."

Luhan tertawa, "Benar nih? Tapi tidak apa-apa jika Pak Sehun memaksa."

"Jangan panggil saya Pak. Panggil saja Sehun. Saya tidak setua itu."

"Oke," Luhan tersenyum. Ternyata lambat laun, Sehun enak diajak berbicara.

Sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan halte, terlebih dulu Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan. Ditatapnya lekat sang guru mungil, "Luhan."

Luhan diam. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya namanya dengan tegas.

"Saya bukan orang yang bisa basa-basi. Dan saya tidak menerima penolakan." ucap Sehun serius.

Ludah ditelan paksa. Luhan terlihat gemetar. Tangannya dipegang secara lembut. Lalu dikecup bagai tuan putri, "Mau menjadi istri saya?"

Boleh tidak Luhan terbang? Itu juga kalau bisa.

Baru bertemu sudah diajak nikah. Siapa yang tidak terkejut? Tapi, Luhan suka sih sama Sehun sejak awal.

Terima tidak ya?

"Tenang saja, harta saya banyak. Saya bisa menafkahi kamu." ucap Sehun.

Bukan itu yang Luhan maksud. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat Sehun? Maksudku—lebih baik kita kenal satu sama lain dulu atau pacaran mungkin?"

"Kenal satu sama lain dan pacarannya nanti saja setelah menikah."

Ragu? Mungkin. Tapi raut wajah Sehun begitu serius. Ia juga suka sama Sehun, "Boleh saya pikirkan ini baik-baik?"

"Saya beri waktu 30 detik."

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Diterima atau tidak saya tidak peduli. Karena hari ini saya ingin ke rumahmu."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Melamar."

Luhan melotot. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Ia malah tersenyum menatap Luhan, lalu membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

"SEKARANG?!"

"Jangan berteriak."

"SEHUN!"

"Iya istriku?"

"KITA BELUM MENIKAH, BODOH!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

 **Selesai**

 **[ Tangerang, 14 April 2018 - 08:38 AM ]**


End file.
